Neji's moon
by rallybabe89
Summary: Neji walked around Konoha smiling causing all of the Rookie Nine to wonder what could cause Neji to smile. He says he's found his moon. The light in his life even in the middle of the darkness. NejiHina fluff. Incest. Oneshot


Neji's Moon: a one-shot

* * *

A smile can change the way someone looks at a person. When you see a person who smiles all the time you become skeptical of their real emotions. But when you see a person who rarely smirks let alone smiles you get the feeling that something really big happened to them.

That's probably why the entire village of Konoha was staring at Neji Hyuuga while he walked down the road from training with his team towards the Hyuuga estates.

"hey is that Neji? What happened to him?" uttered a blonde loudmouth shinobi.

"Our Neji has become even more YOUTHFUL then he was before," replied Lee.

"Neji looks like he's flying with the clouds," said Shikamaru who silently wished that he could become one with the clouds.

"Actually Neji says he's found his moon," replied Tenten while trying to calm down her green leotard wearing teammate cum boyfriend.

"His moon?" replied all of Rookie Nine while they realized that Neji had disappeared from their sight.

"Neji's father had apparently told him that Hyuugas were a part of the sun, they were given the light to see everything. Hizashi-sama apparently told him not to strive for the sun, because he already possessed it but to strive for the moon because that would complete him," Tenten recalled a time when Neji explained it to her.

Rookie Nine looked a bit confused. Nearly everyone had expected Neji to end up with Tenten but when she started dating Lee that dream vanished, then they expected him to hook up with the town slut, Sakura, but when she was rejected there seemed no one who could match up with him. After Sasuke returned to Konoha with Karin Sakura had taken it upon herself to show Sasuke that she was sexier than Karin. Apparently her definition of sexy meant having sex with nearly every able male of Konoha. Needless to say right now the only person who will hang out with her is Jiraiya.

Ino clung to her fiancé, Naruto's arm and asked him if he knew anything about Neji's new found love. Shikamaru, whose girlfriend was back at home with her brothers at the Sand, was just baffled at how a person like Neji could fall in love – his genius brain couldn't figure out the calculations.

* * *

Neji approached the Hyuuga gates rather slowly for someone of his caliber. He forgot to bow to the elders that he walked past and earned a scowl from each of them. Entering the corridor of the Main house, Neji walked straight into Hiashi's room and dismissed the maids that were in there.

Hiashi looked up from his tea and beckoned Neji to sit. Neji, however, did not take the seat instead walked over to Hiashi and kneeled onto one knee in front of him. Taking out a small package from his pocket, Neji then showed it to Hiashi who in turn looked baffled at his nephew.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Hiashi looking at the small white diamond in front of him.

Neji's smile turned brighter as he nodded and excused himself.

Running to the backyard, Neji entered the greenhouse where he would find his moon.

Turning the door ever so slightly, Neji walked behind the lone person in the greenhouse and covered her eyes with his hitae. After having his seal removed Neji was much more free about showing his scar and taking off his hitae.

"nii-san" said the navy haired beauty.

"Hai" replied Neji while tracing her face with his fingers. His hands started to slip past her jaw, into her collar bone, extracting a soft moan from the girl, and trailing down her left arm only to stop at her second to last finger. Pulling her to the ground in his lap, he placed the ring on her finger.

Hinata didn't need to know what Neji was trying to say as he placed the ring around her finger. She understood him without words and better than anyone.

Pulling off his hitae, Hinata reached for his hand and led him out of the greenhouse. It was dark by now but as Hinata walked side by side with Neji into town, Konoha had finally realized who Neji's moon was. The girl whose smile and name would be compared to the sun.

* * *

In the mood for nejiHina fluff. I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Short: 700 words


End file.
